The current invention relates generally to devices for holding sporting devices such as bows, crossbows, firearms, and fishing poles. It may be desirable to temporarily mount such sporting devices to hunting structure (e.g., tree stands, blinds, etc.) or other environmental structure (e.g., trees, posts, etc.), and especially when the sporting devices are not actively being operated.